When Cupid Has Hooves
by Rhiannon A. Christy
Summary: A story as old as time: Girl owns horse ranch, Boy buys horse, horse refuses to stay with boy, girl returns horse, horse plays matchmaker.


The sky was darkening as Darcy finished up with her daily chores at the ranch. Winter was just around the corner, which meant that the air already held that bone-chilling nip. All she could think about was locking up, dressing down, and slipping into a hot bath. The sound of trotting and an excited huff behind her promptly nixed that idea. She sighed and turned around.

Bear, otherwise known as the most annoying horse in the world, trotted up to her. He reached down, placing his nose firmly into her hair, knocking her hat off. She had trained Bear herself. He was the finest Friesian their ranch had ever bred, and she had known that he would fetch a pretty penny. Which was why, even though she loved the stupid horse, she had sold him when the offer came.

Of course Darcy never would have simply let him go to just anyone. So many of the people who came out her way were rich bitches looking to fulfill their childhood dream of owning a pony. To them the horses were nothing more than an accessory to stuff in their Barbie Dream Ranch. They didn't understand that horses were a commitment, even more so than dogs. They weren't pets, they were companions. Bear's owner though understood this, being an honest to God cowboy from up in Wyoming.

He had waltzed onto her ranch, took one look at Bear and knew he had found his horse. Too bad Bear didn't see it that way. Rogers lived on the neighboring ranch and had moved Bear there after the purchase, not that he stayed there. Bear had been with Rogers for three months, but every night it seemed that Darcy had to trot that stupid beast right back to his new barn.

With a shake of her head she took off towards Rogers', safe in the knowledge that Bear would follow after her like a puppy.

* * *

Steve was just sitting down to his meal when he noticed movement from out of the window. He shook his head when he noticed the petite woman being followed by the overgrown puppy that was his horse. He couldn't help the small laugh when Bear gave a "gentle" nudge to her back, tripping the woman slightly.

When Steve had bought this old ranch, this was not what he had been expecting. He had grown up on a ranch in Wyoming. After his parents had died, leaving him with no relation to care for him, the Barnes, family friends, and taken him in. He had only been seven at the time. He had lived with them, learning how to be a cattle rancher, until he was eighteen and joined the army.

He had signed up with his best friend and brother Bucky, only Steve was the only one to return. After everything, Steve didn't feel as though he could continue to live with the Barnes. Too many memories, too much guilt. But he was a cowboy at heart, and it seemed you just couldn't take that out of him. When he had found this old ranch in Colorado, he decided that maybe it was time for him to start out on his own.

The first thing he did was purchase himself a horse. He had a truck back in Wyoming he planned on driving down someday, but what he really needed was a horse. He had spoken to the people in town, all of them directing him to the ranch beside his, Silver Lightening Cutting and Draft Horse Ranch. He had expected it to take a while, but the moment he set eyes on Bear he knew he could never own another horse. The problem was Bear didn't seem to like him very much.

Steve walked out onto the porch, leaning against the post as his neighbor stomped up in front of him. Miss Darcy Lewis was a couple of years younger than him, and more than a head shorter. Not that any of that mattered, the woman was a force to be reckoned with. And boy, if he didn't want her. She was feisty, smart, and beautiful as all get out. He had almost asked her out the moment he purchased Bear. The lack of date hadn't been his nerves, but the tall, dark British man that had slunk his way into her office.

Loki or something, had been a professor of Shakespearian literature on loan to Colorado State from Cambridge. He also so happened to be Miss Darcy's boyfriend. At least he had been. Last he heard the man had returned to England.

"Got a present for ya." Darcy pointed her thumb behind her. She had no need to look, she could feel the stupid animal's breath on her neck. Instead she looked up at the man on the porch. If there ever was a man where you could see God's work, it was him. He stood leaning against a post, legs encased in denim, and his flannel shirt untucked and unbuttoned almost halfway down his chest. Darcy didn't normally like bearded men, but Rogers somehow made it work.

"Gee, thanks." Steve laughed and hopped down off the porch. He took up the reigns and gave a gentle tug. "Come on you dumb beast."

Darcy laughed when Bear stood his ground, tugging in return. Steve just shook his head before straightening out his hat.

"Sorry again for him. I've even added extra locks on the barn, but he still figures his way out." Steve pushed behind him when Bear nudged his shoulder.

"Guess I should have mentioned he was an escape artist before you bought him. He used to do this all the time. Used to wake me up in the middle of the night whining beneath my window." If the creature had been human, Darcy would have called him lovesick. Something that she was sure could be used to describe herself when it came to the man before her.

"Makes one wonder why you parted with him." Steve nudged back when Bear once again pressed against his shoulder.

"I knew he would be in good hands." Very nice hands, big hands… hands that were currently on her trying to keep himself up after Bear had pushed him too hard.

"Shit, I'm sorry…" Steve sprang up and moved back, his face growing hot as he realized just where his hands had been.

Darcy straightened her shirt, her own blush rising on her cheeks. "That's alright."

For a moment the two of them just stood there, neither looking at each other or knowing what to say. Bear shook his head, stomped his foot, and once again nudged Steve in the shoulder. Though with less violence this time.

After pushing the horse back, Steve cleared his throat. "Hey, there's supposed to be a dance over at the community building this Saturday. I was wondering, well only if you wanted to, that is, would you like to accompany me?" He could have kicked himself, he sounded like some wet behind the ears little boy.

"Um, yeah, I would love to." Darcy beamed up at him. "I would like that at lot."

"Good, good." Bear huffed behind him, bringing his attention away from Darcy. "Uh, I should probably get this idiot back to the barn."

"Probably. Night, Steve." Darcy waved as she headed back home.

Steve stood watching her until he could no longer make her out. Bear, behind him, huffed again. And had anyone been looking they would have sworn that the horse had rolled his eyes in fond exasperation.

* * *

Author's Note: Tumblr prompt for: Western AU Prompt :) Darcy/Steve Darcy's family owns a horse breeding ranch. Steve moves into the neighboring ranch & decides to buy a Friesian horse from Darcy. Darcy & the horse cared deeply for each other so the horse kept running back to Darcy until Steve finally decides to ask Darcy out. This is so freaking late. I didn't realize that this was still hanging out unfinished.

 **Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


End file.
